


Miracle

by parkleessan



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: BL, Boys Love - Freeform, Fluff, Gay, Hate, Hyunho - Freeform, Idol Life, M/M, Miroh - Freeform, Pre Debut, Real Life, Yaoi, boyslove, bxb - Freeform, changbin, changmin - Freeform, hyunjin, hyunknow, leeknow, rival - Freeform, seungbin, seungmin - Freeform, small angst, stray kids - Freeform, straykid, straykids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22612027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkleessan/pseuds/parkleessan
Summary: Pre-debut life of hyunjin and minho when they first meet untill now.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin & Seo Changbin, Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy guys, i dont really sure how often i will update this story . but i will try

Chapter 1

We all know the story about pre-debut hyunjin and jisung and it seems like they are not in a good term at first. Bickering and fighting is just normal thing back then between them. Just like cats and dogs. Wait, cat and dog? Hmm..

However, have you ever heard stories about pre-debut hyunjin and minho? Maybe yes, maybe no. Let me tell you what happened back then between them. Uuuu this going to be exciting.

It all happened when one day, chan announce that he will bring another person into the group for their pre-debut evaluation practice. Eventually if all of them good enough in the eye of the PD, they will debut as a group. At least for me, I think like that.

They all were sitting down in the practice room talking to each other, some of them are dancing and some are singing. Hyunjin? Of course, he is dancing, following the beat and the flow of the music felix also there beside him but dancing on his own step.

The sound of the opening didn’t distract hyunjin from keep dancing, then the music stop following chan voice ask them to pay attention.hyunjin sighed and turn to look at chan. He stops walking when he saw a guy he never sees before standing beside chan. 

“Guys! So I want to introduce him to you guys, This is minho, and he will join our group for the evaluation starting today. He is a dancer btw” chan said.

Another dancer? Damn it

Everyone greets him and welcoming him into the group except hyunjin who is still standing there doing nothing just staring at minho.at one second, minho look at hyunjin and they made eye contact for a millisecond. hyunjin quickly look at other side. He shouldn’t stare at people like that.

Hyunjin go to the practice room corner and take a seat while drinking water and wipe his sweat.then he saw feet standing in front of him. He looks upward. And there is minho put out his hand with a shy smile. 

“ Hi! Im minho”

Hyunjin then reach minhos hand and shake it lazily.

“Hyunjin”

“nice to meet you! Oh I heard you good at dancing.”

Am i? where did he hear that?

“really looking forward to practicing with you”

Hyunjin just reply minho with a nod.

Well, he seems nice, maybe it's not that bad to have another member. Should I be worried? Maybe. Is It will affect the group? Maybe, in a good way. Is it will affect me? Hmmm…  
Minho then walks to another member and introduces himself.hyunjin just watch minho walking and caught staring by seungmin who reply him with a smirk. Hyunjin roll his eyes to seungmin showing that he knows seungmin is thinking the wrong thing.

Seungmin walk to hyunjin and sit beside him.

“You look not so good,” seungmin said

Hyunjin then stare at seungmin don’t know what to say to him.

“What do you mean? This is how I look every day”

“You seems disturbed by the new trainee”

Hyunjin chuckled

“Why would I feel disturbed by him?”

“You know, he is a dancer before, you have met a new competitor”

Maybe that true, and maybe not, should I feel challenged by minho?

“What?? No! of course not. In fact, we are in the same team so there is no competition between us ok seungmin, you understand?”

Seungmin laugh a little, pat hyunjin on the shoulder, and continue practicing.

Mino is now talking to jisung, as usual, jisung the one that always friendly with other take just a little bit of time to make people comfortable around him.  
Except

Hyunjin.

Hyunjin doesn’t want to hate anyone in this company when he starts training there. he tried to cope with everyone’s habits and personality. He always be patient with everyone behavior. Until one day, this guy name jisung have crossed the line that makes hyunjin burst out of anger.

Start from that time, they are not in a good term. You see thy are close from the front. but actually no. but hyunjin and jisung both be pre-matured and just training as usual but without friendly talk or even sit close to each other.

“You should dance better”

“You should rap better”

Those 2 dialogues always are their argument when they are not in the same mind.

\----- ----- ----- ----

Hyunjin were shocked, actually not that shock but, sit there in the living room some bundle of cloth which he doesn’t know where that comes from. Then minho came into the living room with another bundle each on his hand. Minho then flash a smile to hyunjin

“Hi hyunjin!”

“owh, hi minho”

Minho then look at hyunjin confused.

“so, we are talking informally with each other?”

Oh shit. Is he older than me?

“Minho hyung, sorry”

Minho then smile and put the bundle at the other bundle.

“What are these?” hyunjin asked

“hmm? Owh it’s all my clothes”

“Why don’t you bring a bag?”

“No, I prefer this way”

“owh ok”

Weird.

Minho ended up roommate with woojin which no one has a problem with it.  
Hyunjin woke up to the smell of something delicious. He quickly gets up from his bed and walks to the kitchen. Hyunjin then saw Minho who is cooking and jeongin with seungmin sit at the dining table enjoying pancakes.

“Owh hyung! Come and eat before we finish it all” jeongin said while his mouth still full of food.

Hyunjin then walk to the table. Minho then turn around to see hyunjin and smile at him.

“I heard you three have school today, so I cook breakfast for you all” minho said.

“owh, we can make our own food hyung, you don’t have to cook for us” hyunjin suddenly said

Seungmin then nudge hyunjin.

Why did I say that, stupid hyunjin.

“Thank you anyway hyung” hyunjin then seat and eat a piece of pancake that was already served on the table.  
They eating in silence since everyone is on their phone, meanwhile minho start to wash the dishes. Hyunjin has done eating and bring his plate to the sink.

“You can just put there,” minho said without looking at hyunjin

“it's ok, I can do it myself”

“its ok you can leave it there” minho while grabbing the plate that hyunjin holds.hyunjin insist to give him the plate. 

“its ok hyung, just this one”

Then happen a little pull and push of the plate. but then minho hand is slippery that make the plate slip off his hand and the sound of the plate cracking echoed in the dorm.it was all over the small kitchen floor.

Seungmin enter the kitchen to look at what happened.

“you guys okay?”

“its okay seungmin, I accidently drop the plate” minho answered. Seungmin just nodded and left the kitchen slowly as he grabs his bag and heads out of the dorm.  
Hyunjin then kneel down to pick up the plate pieces.

“hyunjin, I guess you should go to school now, I will clean all of this” minho said as he kneels down too

“I will clean this, just a little”

Minho also help hyunjin to pick up the pieces.

“ouch!” hyunjin little shout

Minho then look at hyunjin. His finger was bleeding. It was just a small cut. But still, it hurt.

“oh my god hyunjin, where is the first aid kit”

“its o-“

“nope, don’t say you can do it yourself anymore. Where is it?”

“hm.. on the upper shelf”

Minho then search for the box and found it. bring to hyunjin then open the box. Minho then apply some liquid on the cut. get a hissed by hyunjin .

“sorry” minho said

There is an awkward silence between them, while minho trying to put the band-aid.

“hyunjin”

“hmm?”

“do you feel uncomfortable with me?”


End file.
